


Ganymede Beaches

by splkespiegel



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M, pretty much just the beach episode we never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splkespiegel/pseuds/splkespiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years, it had just been the two of them there, on an empty strip of beach a few miles down from the city that no one ever walked to. This year, they had four people and a dog to keep track of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganymede Beaches

Before the astral gate accident, the beaches of Earth were the most popular tourist destinations in the star system. No other planet or asteroid colony’s synthetic shores could capture the beauty of the natural ones on their home satellite, after all.

However, as Earth fell into ruin and the rest of the habitable satellites’ populations grew, genuine oceans and sand became nothing more than distant memories to those who had seen them, and pages in a middle school science textbook to those who had not.  By the last half of the 21st century, Ganymede had become home of the star system’s greatest beach getaways.

Once a year, usually just after Spike’s birthday, Jet insisted that they take a day or two to relax at the seaside a few cities over from his hometown. For three years, it had just been the two of them there, on an empty strip of beach a few miles down from the city that no one ever walked to.

This year, they had four people and a dog to keep track of.

Spike had never been very fond of the beach – it was always a hassle to fly all the way out to a calm spot to dock the Bebop, and after that he was expected to sit by the shore all day, with the sun in his eyes and sand sticking to his hands.

He never complained, though. Jet seemed to enjoy himself on their little trips, and those days seeing Jet happy was becoming an increasingly rare occurrence. But this trip was almost enough to get him to change that.

Ed, having never seen a beach before, bounced right off the Bebop as soon as it had docked and dove into the water from the cargo hold, and of course Spike happened to be in the splash zone. He was at least thankful that he had already changed into a swimsuit, and that Ed had had the good sense to leave Tomato and her goggles on the ship before she ran off.

Ein had tired himself out over the course of their stay and, within the first two hours, had flopped over onto Spike’s lap as he sat in one of the Bebop’s deck chairs a good few feet from the water’s edge. Spike simply grit his teeth and ignored him, mostly because he was just too worn out to move.

“You look tense.” Jet laughed, leaning on the back of Spike’s chair.

“Just tired.” Spike replied as he flicked his cigarette over the sand.

“We’ve only been here for two hours, Spike.”

“Yeah, but we’ve never been here with so many people.” Spike pouted. “Things were actually relaxing when it was just the two of us. Now it’s just loud.”

Jet sighed and plucked Ein off Spike, setting the dog in his own lap as he sat in the sand next to the rickety folding chair. “Yeah, I know. At least the girls are having fun.”

Spike had to squint his eyes to see Faye and Ed on the horizon. Faye sat in the shallow water at the shore while Ed was running in circles in water up to her calves, splashing water on Faye’s direction every time she completed a circle and giggling when Faye splashed her back. They did seem like they were enjoying themselves, Spike reflected. Even Faye, who insisted that all she wanted to do was sunbathe, was sifting through the waves for seashells.

"Tell you what,” Jet started. He snatched the cigarette from between Spike’s fingers and took a drag. “We’ll stay an extra day. Tomorrow you and me can walk further down the beach and let the girls do their own thing over here.”

“Aren’t you worried they might get into trouble?” Spike asked.

“They’ll do that regardless of where we are.”

Spike nodded. “True. So you’re extending our little getaway just so you can spirit me away to our private beach fantasy?”

Jet slapped the back of Spike’s head and muttered something that sounded like “lunkhead”.

“Ah, you know you love me.” Spike grinned, taking his cigarette back from Jet. Maybe this trip wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
